


Dress

by Uhmkiki



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dress, F/M, One Shot, Sappy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmkiki/pseuds/Uhmkiki
Summary: Lilliana only bought this dress so Calum could take it off...





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=2971673&.svc=copypaste&id=234262105

“You’re coming to that premiere with me tonight, right?” Calum asked as his gaze shifted from the soccer game on the television to his best friend who was sat on the couch with him.

She mulled it over in her head, pink, glossy lips parting. “Uh...” She sounded, mind still fogged from day dreaming of Calum in different romantic situations that she almost didn’t believe could ever happen.

It was some dumb movie, that one of 5SOS’ songs was being used in, therefore the boys and a plus one for each were invited to attend. None of the boys were actually interested in seeing the movie, but there’d be free food and booze, so they were in. Calum had asked Lilliana months ago to be his plus one, and up until that moment, she thought he was joking.

“I’m not going to lie to you, I thought you were joking. I figured you would’ve found someone you were interested in...” She said, slowly glancing at the dark haired man that sat with his feet next to her lap.

“I mean... people think were interested in each other, so why not fuel some rumors?” Cal shrugged ever so nonchalantly, remote in hand as he shut the tv off.

“I’ll go with you.” She smiled. “But what are you wearing? I don’t want to show up here later and be completely underdressed.”

“Come.” Calum nodded toward his bedroom as he moved himself from the couch.

Lilli followed, watching as Calum’s ass moved. They’d been friends since 2015. They met at the Kids Choice Awards, right after Calum had buzzed his hair. She felt herself falling for his charm that night, but she was good at concealing those kinds of things. They became best friends after that. The good thing about being a YouTuber meant that she could take her work with her no matter where she went, which meant she could more often than not travel with the kiwi boy and his band mates. But now she was all in, one hundred percent sure she was in love with him and it was only getting harder to resist him.

The night she fell for him was absolutely ridiculous. It was the first time she ever actually went somewhere with the boys that wasn’t to one of their houses. A crowded night club, with tons of paparazzi standing there waiting since they’d gotten word that 5SOS might end up there.

One of the paps harassed her, asking her all sorts of obscene questions that made her anxious. So Calum shielded her from them and led her inside where she got drunk as a skunk.

Calum took her back to her house, wanting to make sure she was safe in bed, but Lilliana had different plans. A glass of wine and a bath sounded perfect.

It wasn’t the first bath Calum had run for her, since they’d been friends for about a year before they braved going out in public together. But it was the first that they’d taken together.

Calum hadn’t planned on joining her, but when Lilli came back, two glasses of red wine in hand, she begged him to get in with her.

They both stripped down to their undies, and sat in the tub as they drank. Lilli spilled half of her wine in the tub as she laughed, enjoying every second of just being there with Calum, who had made himself a bubble mustache and beard.

That’s when she felt it. An intense fondness that would never ever go away. He kissed her entire face as he tucked her into bed that night, not knowing a single thing had changed.

  
Her hands shook a little as she gripped the handle of his bedroom door, looking on as he picked up a pair of ripped jeans and a red Henley. It felt oddly intimate to be going to a high profile event with him. She was never at an award show or premiere _with_ Calum.

“Gonna put a black bomber jacket over this, probably wear a pair of boots. Maybe wear a dress that’s close to this red? Nothing super fancy, obviously but.”

“You think I just have that color red in my closet?” She joked, blue eyes shining as his brown ones crinkled up like they always did when Calum laughed.

Calum had been there through pretty much every single traumatic thing that had ever happened to Lilli. Her life had been rather uneventful until meeting Cal. Other than being famous for YouTube, nothing had really gone on. While trying to fight off her feelings for Calum though, she’d found herself in some pretty shitty situations. An abusive boyfriend, a friend that almost got her killed, and a feud with another high profile YouTuber. And Calum sat through all of the lies and what felt to her like earthquakes, and still saw only the best in her.

“Hey. I actually have something for you. I bought it last time we were in Japan and I kind of misplaced it until now.” Calum said, reaching for a white jewelry box that was on his dresser.

He placed the box in her small hands, watching as her dark brows furrowed. “For what?” She asked.

“For being you?” He asked, nose scrunching. It was such an odd question. Couldn’t he give his best friend a present just because? “Just open it!”

She did as she was told and opened the box, gasping as she looked at the delicate gold necklace that was inside. “It’s so pretty, Calpal.” She squeaked out.

“It’s a Sakura branch! Like the ones I sent you pictures of. You talked about how pretty they were so I had this made.” Calum said, a small smile gracing his plump lips. He brushed her hair to one side and strung the gift around her neck, his fingers brushing against her skin for a little longer than they ever had before.

It took everything she had in her to refrain from grabbing his hand and kissing him. His finger tips set fires within her every time he touched her.

“You’re so cute.” Lilli said as she threw herself into Calum’s body, hugging him tightly. Calum hugged her back, pressing a small kiss to her temple.

“I don’t tell you a lot, but I really appreciate you and all you do for me. Love you, Lilli.” He said quietly.

It hit her like a brick wall. The way her name fell from his lips felt so ridiculously perfect, like it was the name he was meant to say forever.

“Love you too, Cal.” She smiled. God, if only he really knew just how much.

“Want me to send Jordan with you to find a dress?” He asked, mentioning her other best friend who just happened to be a celebrity stylist.

“It couldn’t hurt right?”

————————————————————

“So what are we going for, Lil?” Jordan asked as he strode through the door of the cute little boutique they chose to meet at.

“It has to be a maroon color, but not dark maroon. Calum said a _dress_ , so obviously I’m going to be getting a dress.” Lilli replied, thumbing through hangers with dresses on them.

“You sound _so_ excited, Lilliana.” Jordan said, comment dripping with sticky sarcasm. “Spill the tea.”

“I’m in love with him.” She sighed, fingers wrapping around the gold pendant that Calum hung around her neck only an hour before.

“With Calum?” Jordan questioned, quirking an ebony brow. He knew that Lilli had feelings for Calum, but any time he tried to ask her about it, she shut him out.

“Yes. This is so hard. He asked me to go to the premiere with him, and I originally thought he was joking. It was right after they got the invite and it was said while everyone was laughing, and then suddenly we’re watching a Manchester game and he asks again. So I said yes, obviously, and asked him what he was wearing and he took me to his room, showed me his outfit, and then gave me this.” She said as she lifted the pendant from her chest. “He told me how much he appreciated me and I almost died, Jordan.”

“Oh damn. You’re in deep, huh?” Jordan asked as he pulled dresses from the rack in front of him.

“I’m practically drowning.” She whined.

“Guess we’ll have to make you look like a full four course meal instead of just a snack, then.” Jordan smiled.

————————————————————

“Jesus Christ, this shouldn’t be so nerve wracking.” Lilli said to herself as she paced around the living room of her apartment.

Her apartment was almost foreign to her. She was almost never there, waking up next to Calum becoming part of her daily routine for the most part. She would just end up there anyway, so why not sleep there.

“It’s just Calum. It’s just Calum.” She chanted, before a knock on the door stopped her in her tracks. “It’s just Calum.”

She opened the door, her breath hitching as soon as she saw him. There was never a moment in their friendship where Calum _didn’t_ look like a god. But if she had to pick the time he looked best, it was that very moment.

His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jeans as he sang to himself. His eyes traveled up to look at Lilli, a smile gracing his gorgeous face.

“You look... Wow.” He said, holding his hand out to her. “Michael’s gonna lose his shit when he sees you.”

Lilli scoffed playfully as she took his hand. “Thanks Cal.”

“I mean it though. You look amazing. And your dress is exactly the same color as my shirt.” He laughed, opening the door to the limo the boys had rented so they could all arrive at the same time.

Lilli slid into the car, sitting next to Luke who was preoccupied by the pretty blonde he’d brought to accompany him.

“God damnit, Lilli.” Michael cursed as he looked up from his phone. “That dress is gonna kill me.” He whined.

“Keep it in your pants, Mikey.” Calum said as he slid in next to Lilli, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

————————————————————

Walking down the carpet and stopping to take pictures may have been the most annoying task Lilli had ever experienced. There were so many lights, and so many people screaming for her and Calum to look at them. And then the interviews.

They’d both been asked a million times if they were dating, and what was going on between them. Calum answered every time, giving a vague, “She’s my very best friend.” As an answer before they would move on to the next screaming person. All of the interviewers acted like they already knew about their nonexistent “romance” and it put her on edge.

“Can’t wait to get inside.” Calum huffed into her ear as he leaned in close to her. She could barely hear him over all of the screaming and the sounds of professional cameras flashing. “This is the worst part of it all. Too many people prying, plus the lights are so blinding. I’m surprised I don’t have any kind of sight loss.”

“I could imagine this getting overwhelming.” She said, growing a little bit anxious herself.

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable with all of this. I’ll figure out a way to surpass the rest of the pap stuff. They got tons of pictures already.” He said, a large hand situating itself at the small of her back as they waited for the actors in front of them to finish getting their pictures taken.

His nurturing brought a small smile to Lilli’s lips. It was always like Calum to check if she felt okay, knowing she had some issues with anxiety. “I’m okay, Cal. Thank you for checking.”

“Anything for you.” He said as he held on to her hand, absentmindedly playing with the ring on her finger.

Once they’d made it down the carpet, the entire band headed straight for the bar.

“This is probably the only saving grace of being here.” Ashton grinned as he leaned against a wall, with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

The goal, for Lilli at least, was to get a little wine drunk. It was a lighter drunk than vodka or rum drunk, and it’d take her mind off of the fact that Calum literally just existing was making her stomach fill with butterflies.

It wasn’t much quieter inside of the theater, Calum having to get as close as possible to hear her speak without having to scream. Every time he leaned in super close, his fingers brushing against her sides. She could feel the eyes of others on them, curious looks probably etched on their faces, wondering if they were a couple. It was going to be a long night for a girl with such a restless mind.

————————————————————

The goal of being a _little_ wine drunk had been surpassed by three glasses of Pinto Noir, and Lilli was feeling it as she sat in the limo with Calum’s head on her shoulder.

“I don’t want to go to my house.” Calum said. He was tipsy, and being ridiculously cuddly.

“Sssso come to mine?” Lilli asked, looking down at the kiwi boy who was playing with the hem of her dress.

“I don’t even think I remember what the inside of your apartment looks like, t’be honest.” He chuckled. “But sure.”

They were the last ones to get dropped off, Lilli’s apartment being the farthest from the venue. As they walked to the door, Lilli decided that there was no use in denying her feelings anymore. And if she got burnt, at least he knew how she felt.

“You still have my grey sweat pants right? Gotta get out of these jeans.” Calum said as he fidgeted, grabbing at his crotch in discomfort.

“I do.” She breathed, as she pushed her door open. Damn that Calum Hood, and his skinny jeans.

They both kicked off their shoes, Calum ridding himself of his jacket before following Lilli down the hall. Her hands shook as she opened her dresser draw to hand him his sweat pants. It was hard enough to look at him fully clothed, but to watch him get changed would surely kill her.

“Why are you so quiet, Lilli?” Calum asked as he leaned his chin on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and inhaled as his breath fanned over her neck. The smell of Jack Daniels and his cologne mixed in the most tantalizing way, making her body relax against his.

Calum was always clingy. He was usually always touching her in one way or another and it made it incredibly hard for her not to act on her feelings. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his fingers feeling the velvet of her dress.

“You say my name and the entire world just... stops, Calum. I don’t want you like a best friend. I want your name to be the one that’s carved into my bed post. And I only bought this dress so you could take it off.” She confessed, feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

“I was waiting for you to say it.” Calum said, sounding relieved. “I always felt like there was more to our connection than we told people there was, but I didn’t want to make a wrong move and ruin our friendship. I’m glad the feeling is mutual...” Calum said, letting out a long sigh. “Plus I really want to take this dress off of you.” He said in the most seductive way as he unraveled himself from her waist.

His fingers danced up her spine until he reached her zipper and swiftly pulled it down. His lips attached to the delicate skin of her neck, sucking soft little love bites onto her pale flesh.

She breathed out through her nose, letting out the air she’s been holding in. She was scared that if she turned around Calum would disappear and all of it would’ve been a dream. But it wasn’t. Calum was there, in the flesh, with his fingers hooked around the straps of her dress.

“You’re sure you want to do this, babe?” He asked, slowly inching the thin material down her shoulders.

“More than anything, Calum. Please?”

With that the straps flew down her arms and the dress pooled at her feet. She quickly kicked it away, spinning around so she could kiss Calum’s beautiful lips. One of Calum’s hands immediately cupped Lilliana’s cheek, the other snaking around her to squeeze at her asscheek.

“Want you as naked as I am.” She moaned against his lips, her small hands finding the end of his shirt, pushing it upwards. Her fingers gently gliding over each curve of Calum’s body made Lilli weak in the knees. She was really about to have what she’d always dreamt of.

Calum let go of her warm skin just long enough to get himself just as naked as she was. They both stood there in only underwear, examining every inch of each other, neither of them feeling any bit of discomfort. They both groaned at the same time as they finished their once overs, giggling together as they rejoined, near naked bodies pressed against each other.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, Lilli. You’re the most radiant human being I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing, inside and out. I hope you know now, just how much I love you.” Calum whispered, holding her small frame to him.

“I love you too, Calum.” She smiled, “I want you so bad right now.”

“Don’t worry, you’ve got me. Forever.” 


End file.
